gimme a man after midnight
by DesTeufelsGeneral
Summary: Minerva wünscht sich von einer Sternschnuppe, einen Mann, der sie liebt. Ob dieser Wunsch in Erfüllung geht?


Disclaimer: Nix meins, außer die Idee, alles J.K.Rowling ihrs heul, verdiene auch kein geld...

Bei der Geschichte wurde ich inspiriert von dem Lied Gimme a man after midnight von abba XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gelangweilt ließ sich Minerva in ihren Sessel fallen. Es war wieder einer dieser Tage,die einfach nicht vergehen wollten. Die Arbeit häufte sich, doch die konnte warten.

Langsam ließ Minerva ihren Blick schweifen. Ihre Wohnung wirkte trist und leer.

Und langsam kam ihr die Erkenntniss, je länger sie sich umschaute, dass sie sich genau so fühle, wie ihre Wohnung war. Trist und Leer. Sie brauchte irgendeine Beschäftigung,die nicht gerade was mit Arbeit zu tun hatte. Sie seufzte auf.

Sie brauchte einen Mann.

Einen Mann, mit dem sie lachen und Spaß haben konnte, und der sich nicht durch bissigeBemerkungen erschrecken ließ. Sie war nun 40 Jahre alt, sollte sie denn nie einen Partner finden?

Frustriert schaute sie auf ihre Hochglanzzeitung. Auf der Titelseite wurden die Reichen und Schönen der Zauberwelt gezeigt, der junge Lucius Malfoy, mit seinen knappen 17 Jahren schon Erbe der Malfoy Manior Anwesen. Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie hatte den jungen Malfoy bis zum Sommer unterrichtet, und sie wusste, dass sein Charakter nun noch mehr verdorben sein würde. Gleichgültig warf sie das Magazin in ihren Kamin, und betrachtete langsam das verbrennende Titelblatt.

"Alles Schwachsinn was da drin steht", seufzte sie und trat ans Fenster.

Wehmütig betrachtete sie die Sterne, die sie freundlich anlächelten. Die Straße war menschenleer, nur einige Blätter wurden durch den Herbstwind aufgescheucht, die tanzend durch die Strasse flogen. Minerva war es satt, die vielen vergeudeten Stunden, die vielen Tage, die sie alleine verbringen musste.

Eine kleine Sternschnuppe huschte über den großen Himmel und versteckte sich auch gleich wieder hinter den Sternen. Minerva schloss die Augen und wünschte sich etwas. Im gleichen Moment schelte sie sich für dieses kindliche Verhalten.

"Bitte bitte liebe Schnuppe,führe einen Mann zu mir, der mich so liebt, wie ich bin.", während dessen schlug der Kirchturm zwölf Uhr, und die großen Glocken schwangen sanft mit Minervas Worten in den Himmel.

"Bitte liebe Schnuppe, lass ihn die Schatten vertreiben, die sich so fest um mich geschlungen. Will denn niemand mich aus der Dunkelheit führen und mir wieder das Sonnenlicht zeigen?", ihre Stimme brach.

Enttäuscht schloss sie das Fenster, doch für einen kurzen Moment zögerte sie. Hatte sie da eben etwas an der Straßenbiegung gesehen? Kopfschüttelnd drehte Minerva sich weg.

"Jetzt siehst du schon Gespenster!", ermahnte Minerva sich und setzte sich wieder in ihren Sessel.

Gerade als sie ihre Teetasse ergreifen wollte, vernahm sie ein leises Klopfen von ihrer Tür. Misstrauisch stand sie auf. Konnte das etwa? Nein, das ist doch Schwachsinn! Inzwischen hatte die Turmuhr geendet, und Minerva ging langsam zur Tür. Wer konnte das so spät noch sein? Obwohl sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen nahm, zitterte ihre Hand, als sie den Messingknauf drehte. Sie stockte.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Snape?", fragte sie kritisch und musterte ihren ehemaligen Schüler, der sie mit großen schwarzen Augen verlegen anschaute.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, ich weiß erlich gesagt nicht, warum ich jetzt gerade hier geklopft habe, das kam irgendwie so über mich. Es tut mir Leid Sie gestört zu haben!", er war gerade dabei im Begriff wieder umzudrehen, da ergriff Minerva die Initiative.

Vielleicht war es doch kein Schwachsinn.

"Kommen Sie doch rein!", lächelnd öffnete Minerva die Tür, und bat ihn herein.

Ein Geräusch riss Minerva aus ihrem Traum. War sie doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen über ihrer Arbeit? Missmutig bewegte sie ihren steifen Hals. Der Glockenturm schlug gerade zwölf Uhr, als sie mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes den erlöschenden Kamin wieder entflammte. Mitten in ihrer Bewegung stockte sie. Hatte sie nicht gerade etwas gehört?

Leise vernahm Minerva wieder ein Geräusch. Es klang wie ein leises aber bestimmendes Klopfen. Schmunzelnd ging sie zur Tür und merkte, wie ihre Hand leicht zitterte, als sie den Messingknauf drehte.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Snape?", fragte Minerva belustigt, und sah in das schmunzelnde Gesicht von Severus Snape.

"Seit fast zwanzig Jahren fragst du mich jeden Abend die selbe Frage. Warum bittest du mich nicht einfach mit einem netten Lächeln hinein?"

Minerva trat einen Schritt zur Seite. "Ich weiß nicht, sagen wir aus Tradition!",lachte sie und er gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Wie war dein Tag?", fragte sie beiläufig, während er seinen Umhang an die Garderobe hing.

"Sagen wir, ganz produktiv.", berichtete er und Minerva fing an zu lachen.

"Seit zwanzig Jahen gibst du mir diese Antwort. Warum sagst du nicht einfach, dass du froh bist, von diesen unfähigen Schülern geflüchtet zu sein, und du nichts sehnlicher möchtest, als einen netten, erholsamen Abend mit mir zu verbringen?", fragte sie, und Severus grinste hämisch.

"Sagen wir, aus Tradition!"

Als Minerva sich dicht in Severus Arme schmiegte, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Sternschnuppe an dem Fenster vorbei huschen. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht schlief sie ein.Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war sie alleine im Bett.

Und wie seit zwanzig Jahren, hatte er für sie eine rote Rose auf dem Kopfkissen hinterlassen.

ENDE


End file.
